


Below the Line

by greenwhitebobo



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richards Wunsch nach trauter Zweisamkeit kollidiert mit Toms Hingabe, die er seinen Verpflichtungen widmet. Ein paar falsche Worte zum falschen Zeitpunkt...und Richard wünscht sich, dass er seine Zunge einmal mehr im Zaum gehalten hätte. Oder nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below the Line

**Title:** Below the Line  
 **Author:** greenwhitebobo  
 **Beta** : [Krokomaus](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/krokomaus)  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Pairing** : Richard Armitage / Tom Hiddleston  
 **Summary** : Richards Wunsch nach trauter Zweisamkeit kollidiert mit Toms Hingabe, die er seinen Verpflichtungen widmet. Ein paar falsche Worte zum falschen Zeitpunkt...und Richard wünscht sich, dass er seine Zunge einmal mehr im Zaum gehalten hätte. Oder nicht?  
 **Warning(s):** Slash, Fluff  
 **Disclaimer:** Ben  & Jerry's gehört...Ben und Jerry, nehme ich mal an. Richard und Tom gehören sich selbst. Alles erstunken und erlogen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, reich werde ich wie immer nur an Erfahrung.

 

 

 

Below the Line

 

 

_Kino heute Abend? Ich koche vorher. R._

Tom seufzte und sein Magen zog sogleich mit. So gern er Richards Einladung auch zugestimmt hätte, es ging nicht. Und es würde auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht gehen. Wie hatte Richard das nur vergessen können? Tom beschloss, das tiefe Grollen in seinem Magen (der sich nach Richards Nachricht sofort auf Pasta mit Lachs eingestimmt hatte) zu ignorieren und stattdessen zu antworten.

_Geht nicht. Below the Line, Tag 1._

“Below the Line“ war ein Projekt, bei dem es darum ging, fünf Tage lang von nicht mehr als einem Britischen Pfund zu leben. Es war von UNICEF ins Leben gerufen worden, um auf den Hunger und die Armut derer aufmerksam zu machen, die Tag für Tag von weniger als eben diesem Britischen Pfund leben mussten.

Tom, der sich seiner Verantwortung als UNICEF-Botschafter sehr wohl bewusst war, hatte ohne zu Zögern entschieden, dass er sich auf jeden Fall der Herausforderung von “Below the Line“ stellen würde. Sein Magen hatte sich allerdings noch nicht so recht mit dem Projekt anfreunden können und hing ihm nun, einige Stunden nach dem Frühstück (das aus zwei Scheiben Toast und zwei gekochten Eiern bestanden hatte), gehörig in den Kniekehlen. Er warf einen Blick zur Uhr. Noch eine Stunde bis zum Lunch. Vielleicht konnte er ja auch schon etwas eher anfangen?

Nein. Tom schüttelte den Kopf. Damit wurde nur die Lücke zwischen Lunch und Dinner größer. Aber wenn er nur...vielleicht zwanzig Minuten eher...

Noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gefasst hatte, klingelte sein Handy: Richard. “Hi.“

“Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?“, selbst durchs Telefon klang Richards tiefe Stimme unwiderstehlich und schmolz beinahe so zart wie dunkle Schokolade an seinem Ohr.

Hmm...Schokolade... “Jep. Es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann.“

Richard seufzte leise, auch wenn er Tom um dessen Drang, die Welt ständig verbessern zu müssen, beneidete. Mehr noch: er bewunderte ihn dafür und das schon, seit sie sich vor fast einem Jahr durch gemeinsame Freunde kennen gelernt hatten. Auch wenn es einige Monate gedauert hatte, bis sie das erste Mal nach einem gemeinsamen Kinobesuch und anschließendem Konsum von zu viel Rotwein in Richards Bett gelandet waren, hatte er den unermüdlichen Ehrgeiz und den unerschütterlichen Glauben an das Gute, den Tom an den Tag legte, immer geschätzt.

Daher wusste er genau, dass es unmöglich war, den Jüngeren von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen oder auch nur zu einer einzigen Schummelei am ersten Abend zu überreden. Eines allerdings verstand Richard nicht. “Und du musst das unbedingt vor meiner Abreise machen? Geht das nicht, wenn ich weg bin?“

Diesmal war Tom derjenige, der seufzte. “Ach, komm schon...es ist doch nicht so, dass wir uns deswegen nicht mehr sehen. Ich werde halt nur nicht mit dir zusammen essen können.“

“Du wirst die ganze Zeit mies drauf sein“, stellte Richard nüchtern fest. “Hast du selber gesagt.“

Und Tom musste zugeben, dass das leider gar nicht mal so abwegig war. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass er gerade erneut zur Uhr schielte und die Minuten bis zum Lunch zählte. “Und wenn schon. Wir können auch nach diesen fünf Tagen noch ins Kino gehen und du kannst für mich kochen“, schlug er versöhnlich vor und fuhr sich durch die rotblonden Locken.

“Ja“, Richards Schnaufen klang beinahe verächtlich. In jeden Falle aber verbittert. “Entschuldige bitte, dass ich gehofft habe, noch etwas mehr von der Person, mit der ich zusammen bin, zu sehen, bevor ich ans andere Ende der Welt fliege.“ Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, legte Richard auf.

Fragend starrte Tom das Telefon in seiner Hand an. Richard hatte ihn tatsächlich als die Person, mit der er zusammen war, bezeichnet...oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Bisher hatte Tom es so gut es ging vermieden, der Sache zwischen ihnen beiden zu viel Bedeutung beizumessen oder ihr sogar einen Namen zu geben. Er war sich nie ganz sicher gewesen und er hatte das Thema nie angesprochen, aus Angst, Richard damit in die Enge zu treiben und das zwischen ihnen damit zu beenden. Und er wusste verdammt noch mal nicht, ob er dem Älteren dankbar dafür sein sollte, es für Tom auf den Punkt gebracht zu haben. Er wusste nur, dass sein Magen immer noch rebellierte – und dass ihm zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch schwindelig war. Lunch. Jetzt.

 

Tom hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr von Richard gehört und er hatte auch nach dem abrupt beendeten Telefonat nicht versucht, ihn zu erreichen. Er war sich sicher, dass Richard sich schon melden würde, wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Als er am Abend Nr. 5 von “Below the Line“ immer noch nichts von Richard gehört hatte, wurde Tom allerdings nervös. So nervös, dass es sogar Luke, sein Publizist und guter Freund merkte, der gerade in Toms Küche stand und eine Videomessage an Toms Fans abgedreht hatte. “Was ist los mit dir? Ständig schielst du zu deinem Handy...“

“Gar nichts“, murmelte Tom und widmete sich seinem Dinner, das aus einer pürierten Baked Potato bestand.

“Du hast eben verdammt noch mal nachgeguckt, ob der Ton auch eingeschaltet ist, also sag nicht 'Gar nichts'. Stimmt was nicht mit Rich?“

Richard und er hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, das mit ihnen beiden auf keinen Fall an die große Glocke zu hängen. Nur ein paar enge Freunde von ihnen wussten Bescheid. Luke war einer von ihnen. “Ich weiß nicht, ob was mit Rich nicht stimmt – ich hab seit Tagen nichts mehr von ihm gehört.“ Und dann erzählte er Luke von dem letzten Telefonat mit Richard, malträtierte dabei seine zerdrückte Kartoffel noch mehr und sank schließlich in seinem Stuhl zurück. “Du siehst so aus, als wolltest du was dazu los werden. Spuck's aus.“

Luke zuckte mit den Achseln. “Sorry, wenn es nicht das ist, was du hören willst, aber ich kann ihn verstehen.“

“Leck mich!“ Tom sprang auf und schubste den Rest seiner Baked Potato in den Müll.

“Das überlasse ich lieber Richard...“

Tom rollte mit den Augen. “Er ist eindeutig zu eifersüchtig. Und zu besitzergreifend.“

“Er hat dich als seinen Partner bezeichnet. Selbst dir müsste also endlich mal klargeworden sein, dass ihr schon vor Monaten aufgehört habt, nur Fuck-Buddies zu sein. Wie viele andere Typen hast du gedatet, seitdem das mit Richard angefangen hat?“

“Gar keinen!“, entgegnete Tom beinahe entrüstet.

“Eben. Und er auch nicht. Denk mal darüber nach.“ Luke klopfte Tom aufmunternd auf die Schulter. “Ruf ihn an. Ich kümmere mich um das Video.“

 

Tom rief Richard nicht an, sondern verschob es im Geiste auf den nächsten Tag. Stattdessen warf er sich mit der Aussicht auf einen weiteren Abend allein auf die Couch. Gerade, als er den Fernseher eingeschaltet hatte, erhellten die Scheinwerfer eines Autos seine Einfahrt. Tom warf einen neugierigen Blick aus dem Fenster und erkannte Richards BMW. Na toll. Kurz darauf klingelte es. “Nicht mal 'Britain's got Talent' ist einem vergönnt!“, meckerte er, als er zur Tür schlurfte und sie genervt öffnete.

“Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass dein Gehirn sich irgendwann verabschiedet, wenn du so eine Scheiße guckst. Hab dir was mitgebracht!“, er deutete auf den übergroßen Picknickkorb in seinen Händen.

“Was machst du hier?“ Tom ließ seinen Blick ohne Umschweife über Richard wandern. Er sah gut aus: etwas unordentliche Haare, enges, grünes T-Shirt, dunkle Jeans und verdammt, sein Bart war eindeutig ein gutes Stück gewachsen, seitdem sie einander das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Er sah verdammt noch mal viel zu gut aus...

“Irgendwer muss ja darauf achten, dass du nicht komplett verdummst. Und verhungerst.“ Richard ließ seinen Blick flüchtig über Toms schmalen Körper wandern. “...Darf ich reinkommen?“

Tom gab den Weg ins Haus frei. Im Wohnzimmer verschandelte gerade eine Möchtegern-Sängerin Queen's “Bohemian Rhapsody“ und Tom beeilte sich, den Fernseher auszuschalten und zu Richard in die Küche zu sprinten. “Also...was hat das alles zu bedeuten?“, fragte er und nickte in Richtung der Lebensmittel, die Richard gerade im Kühlschrank und auf dem Küchentisch verteilte.

“Ich hab gesehen, dass deine Ernährung in den letzten Tagen ziemlich einseitig war, deswegen hab ich gedacht, ich bring dir ein bisschen Obst, Gemüse und anderes Zeug mit...“

Tom verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Du hast 'gesehen', dass meine Ernährung einseitig war?“

“Was du nicht alles twitterst...twit..twee....tweetest. Ich verstehe das Prinzip immer noch nicht so ganz, aber so hab ich zumindest gesehen, dass du mittlerweile gelernt hast, vernünftige Frühstückseier zu kochen.“

Tom nickte. “Und weiter?“

Richard senkte unschlüssig den Blick. “Na ja, das ist sozusagen mein Friedensangebot. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich für dich koche – da für Kino anschließend allerdings keine Zeit mehr bleiben wird, hab ich stattdessen umdisponiert“, erklärte er und zog zwei BluRays aus dem Korb: Findet Nemo und Pulp Fiction.

“Du weißt schon, dass heute erst Tag 5 ist und ich theoretisch noch nicht wieder normal essen darf, oder?“, hakte Tom nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte nicht vor, es Richard allzu leicht zu machen, merkte allerdings selber, dass er diesen Vorsatz wahrscheinlich nicht sehr lang einhalten konnte. Vor allem nicht, wenn Richard noch länger so niedergeschlagen auf die Lebensmittel auf dem Tisch blickte.

“Oh. Okay. Ich...uhm...ich lass es dir trotzdem da. Für morgen...oder wann auch immer“, stammelte der Ältere unsicher, im Begriff zu gehen.

Tom seufzte. Richards 1,88 m große Hülle konnte vielleicht Außenstehende gelegentlich darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie unsicher er meistens war, jedoch nicht Tom. Er griff nach Richards Hand und hielt ihn zurück, wartete, bis er Tom unschlüssig ansah. “Nachdem ich heute schon ein Drittel meines Abendessens in den Müll geworfen und damit den Sinn und Zweck dieses ganzen Projekts irgendwie ad absurdum geführt habe, macht es wahrscheinlich keinen großen Unterschied mehr...“

Ein kaum sichtbarer Hoffnungsschimmer stahl sich in Richards Blick und breitete sich von dort aus auf seinem Gesicht aus. “Und worauf hast du am meisten Appetit?“

Toms Blick fiel auf den Becher Ben&Jerry's 'Chocolate Fudge Brownie'. “Schoko-Eis.“ Tom grinste. “Und auf dich.“ Er löste seinen Griff um Richards Hand und schloss stattdessen seine Arme fest um den warmen Körper des Älteren, versank dabei für einen Moment in dem vertrauten Blau von Richards Augen.

“Du musst dich schon entscheiden. Beides zusammen geht nicht...“ Richard überwand die letzten Zentimeter, die sich noch voneinander trennten und platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Toms schmalen Lippen, welchen der Jüngere sofort mit einem Murren quittierte, als sie sich seiner Meinung nach wider viel zu schnell voneinander gelöst hatten.

“Warum nicht?“, hakte Tom nach und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss, genoss das Gefühl von Richards Zunge, die seine Lippen nachzeichnete und das Kitzeln des nicht länger zu ignorierenden Bartes. Ein untrügliches Anzeichen dafür, dass Richards Abreise für Nachdrehs in Neuseeland viel zu dicht bevorstand.

Richard zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. “Weil ich eindeutig der Vernünftigere von uns beiden bin und keine Lust auf dein Quengeln habe, weil dein ganzes Bett mit Chocolate Fudge Brownie vollgeschmiert ist. Oder noch schlimmer: deine Couch!“ Er zwickte Tom grinsend in die Seite und brachte ihn so dazu, die feste Umarmung zu lösen.

“Gutes Argument. Dann Schoko-Eis. Und Findet Nemo.“

“Du ziehst einen ungezogenen Clownfisch mir vor?!“

“Genau genommen ziehe ich sogar zwei andere Typen – nämlich Ben und Jerry – und einen ungezogenen Clownfisch dir vor. Das hast du davon, dass du mich vor die Wahl stellst“, entgegnete Tom, zwinkerte zweideutig und zog einen Löffel aus der Besteckschublade.

 

“Hmm...“ Richard kratzte die Überbleibsel vom Chocolate Fudge Brownie zusammen und hielt Tom, der es sich mit seinem Kopf auf Richards Bauch gemütlich gemacht hatte, den Löffel hin.

“Waf hmmft du?“, wollte Tom schmatzend wissen, ohne den Blick vom Fernseher abzuwenden.

“Das war der Rest. Kannst mal sehen, wie gut ich zu dir bin: ich opfere sogar das letzte Bisschen Schoko-Eis für dich!“ Richard fuhr liebevoll durch Toms dichte Locken und stellte den leeren Becher beiseite.

Tom richtete sich auf; ein verschmitztes Grinsen zwischen den Ohren. “Wenn das Eis alle ist, heißt das, dass du mich jetzt endlich fickst?“

Richard hauchte einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Kuss auf Toms weiche Lippen. “Was immer du willst. Ich hab sicher noch etwas Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, hm?“, stellte er fest und drückte so lange blind auf der Fernbedienung herum, bis er den 'Pause'-Knopf gefunden hatte.

“Nein, ist schon gut, ich hätte ja auch...ooh!!“ Tom konnte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als Richards Lippen erst über seinen Kiefer streiften und sich von dort aus zielstrebig ihren Weg zu Toms Hals bahnten, um dort bis hinunter zum Schlüsselbein eine Reihe von heißen Küssen zu verteilen. “Ja, doch...Wiedergutmachung hört sich gut an. Was genau hattest du dir denn da vorgestellt?“

“Wirst du schon sehen“, murmelte Richard heiser, zog Tom den schwarzen Sweater über den Kopf und warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden.

Tom sank seufzend gegen die Rückenlehne zurück und schloss die Augen, als Richard begann, die linke Brustwarze des Jüngeren zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu zwirbeln. Ermuntert durch Toms tiefes Keuchen, stürzte er sich sogleich auf den rechten Nippel, leckte gierig darüber, saugte daran und biss in das empfindliche Stückchen Haut – vielleicht etwas zu heftig, wie Richard feststellte, als ein leiser Aufschrei aus Toms Kehle drang. Erschrocken blickte er in Toms Gesicht, suchte dort nach Anzeichen, Hinweisen, irgendetwas, das ihm sagte, dass er zu heftig rangegangen war. Stattdessen beschwerte sich der Jüngere allerdings, warum er aufgehört hatte und schob Richards Kopf wieder herunter auf Nippelhöhe. “Schon okay, mach weiter!“

Eine weitere Einladung brauchte Richard nun wirklich nicht. Allerdings beließ er es bei Handarbeit an Toms Brustwarzen und rutschte vom Sofa herunter und zwischen die Knie des Jüngeren, um seine Zunge in Toms Bauchnabel zu tauchen.

“Findest du nicht, dass du viel zu viel anhast?“, wollte Tom wissen und zog an Richards T-Shirt.

 "Kommt drauf an. Für das, was ich als nächstes mit dir vorhabe, nicht. Aber dafür hast du eindeutig zu viel an, mein Lieber!“, bemerkte er grinsend und zupfte an Toms Jeans, die auffällig locker saß. An Tom war noch nie ein Gramm Fett zu viel gewesen, dafür sorgte Tom, indem er regelmäßig joggen ging. Aber die letzten Tage waren eindeutig nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Richard hoffte insgeheim, dass sich das alsbald ändern würde, wenn Tom wieder normal aß. Je mehr von dem Jüngeren er lecken, zwicken, beißen und streicheln konnte, desto besser. Trotzdem sagte er nichts, sondern ließ sich schweigend sein T-Shirt ausziehen, gab Tom allerdings nicht die Möglichkeit, ihn genauer zu begutachten.

Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen zu Hause verkrochen und aus Frust kiloweise Ben&Jerry's in sich hinein geschaufelt , nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass er Tom am Telefon als seinen Special Someone bezeichnet, ihm damit quasi eine Beziehung aufgezwungen und in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. Und genau wie er es geahnt hatte, hatte Tom danach nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Jedenfalls hatte sich ebendieser Frust ziemlich sichtbar auf Richards Bauch und Hüften niedergeschlagen und das wollte er so gut es ging vor Tom verbergen.

Richard schüttelte hastig den Kopf, versuchte so, die Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich aufs Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Tom machte es ihm jedenfalls ziemlich leicht, wie er sich ihm entgegen bäumte und ihm die eindeutige Beule in seiner Jeans quasi direkt unter die Nase hielt. Offenbar war Nahrung nicht das Einzige, woran Tom in den letzten Tagen gespart hatte und er war dementsprechend ausgehungert – mindestens genauso wie Richard, übrigens. Der Ältere zeigte schließlich Erbarmen, schnappte nochmals nach Toms Brustwarze und leckte gierig darüber, während er Tom von Jeans und Boxershorts befreite. Automatisch wanderten Richards Lippen tiefer, als er Toms Härte spürte, die sich heiß an seine Brust presste.

“Rich...warte...“, Tom keuchte und unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch, Richard auf seiner Wanderschaft gen Süden aufzuhalten. Mit Wohlgefallen nahm Richard zur Kenntnis, dass Tom ihm entgegen seines Protests erwartungsvoll seine Hüften entgegen hob und dem Älteren den Zugang damit ein gutes Stück erleichterte. “Du musst das nicht...oh, fuck!“, sein Protest verstummte vollständig, als Richards heiße Zunge flink über seine Spitze leckte. Als sich die Lippen des Älteren fest um Toms Schwanz schlossen, verwandelte sich der Protest in ein zustimmendes Seufzen. Und als Richard ihn tief in sich hineinsaugte, in ein Flehen nach Mehr. Tom lehnte stöhnend den Kopf zurück, vergrub seine Hände in Richards braunen Haaren und stieß zu. Zunächst noch vorsichtig, wurden seine Stöße rasch unkontrollierter und Richard ließ zu, dass Tom ihn in den Mund fickte.

Nur zu gern hätte er seine eigene Härte aus der mittlerweile viel zu engen Jeans befreit, doch es war ihm wichtiger, sich erst mal nur um Tom zu kümmern und ihm zu zeigen, wie ernst es ihm mit der Wiedergutmachung dafür war, dass er ihn bei seinem Vorhaben der letzten Tage nicht unterstützend zur Seite gestanden hatte. Er wollte Tom einfach spüren und genießen lassen; umfasste die Härte des Jüngeren fest und rieb entschlossen einige Male auf und ab, leckte dabei über die heiße Spitze.  
  
“Kümmer dich nicht nur um mich, du...fuck...hast immer noch zwei Hände!“

“Meine Hände gehören ganz dir“, murmelte Richard gegen die heiße Haut und ließ zur Unterstützung seiner Worte die andere Hand wieder zielstrebig Toms Oberkörper hinauf krabbeln, kniff vorsichtig in Toms rechten Nippel.

Die andere glitt zwischen Toms Beine und massierte zärtlich dessen Hoden, strich immer wieder über die samtweiche Haut, während Richard seine Lippen wieder über den harten Schwanz stülpte und daran zu saugen begann. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick nach oben und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Tom seine Augen fest geschlossen hielt und sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen hatte, um ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

“Warte...hör auf!“

Fragend blickte Richard auf, tat aber, worum Tom ihn gebeten hatte. “Sicher? Ich weiß, dass du kurz davor bist“, um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, leckte er ein weiteres Mal über Toms heiße Spitze.

Der Jüngere sog scharf die Luft ein. “Genau deswegen will ich ja, dass du aufhörst!“ Richard schaute ihn an, als verstünde er nicht ganz, darum fügte Tom resigniert hinzu: “Herrgott, komm endlich rauf hier und fick mich!“

“Ooh! Okay...“ Er saugte Toms Schwanz ein letztes Mal in sich auf, ließ seine Zunge geschickte über die gesamte Länge wandern, zeichnete die deutlich hervortretende Ader an der Unterseite nach und tauchte schließlich vorsichtig in den kleinen Schlitz ein, als er die Spitze wieder erreicht hatte. Das, was Richard auf seiner Zunge schmeckte, war definitiv mehr als nur ein kleines Lusttröpfchen und so ließ er schließlich von Toms Härte ab, ehe doch noch ein Unglück passierte. Und obwohl es genau das war, worum Tom ihn gebeten hatte, entwich ihm ein leises Grummeln.

Trotzdem verlor Tom keine Zeit, als er Richard zu sich heraufzog, um sich an dessen Jeans zu schaffen zu machen. “Junge, du hast es wirklich eilig, oder?“, keuchte Richard, bevor er sich Hose und Boxershorts von den Beinen strampelte.

Tom antwortete nichts, zog ihn nur in eine fest Umarmung und suchte gierig nach den Lippen des Älteren. Neugierig und beinahe so, als hätte er in den letzten Monaten nicht nur Richard geküsst, leckte Tom über den Gaumen des Älteren, meinte eine Spur von sicher selber dort schmecken zu können und seufzte tief in die heiße Mundhöhle. Richards Zunge schlängelte sich hervor, umspielte neckend ihr Gegenstück, bevor Richard an der Unterlippe des Jüngeren zu knabbern und saugen begann. Erst, als er beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam, trennte er sich von Tom.

Tom sank in die Kissen zurück und zog Richard dabei mit sich, sodass dieser endlich auf ihm lag. Heiß presste Richards Schwanz gegen seinen eigenen. Mit einem gezielten Griff ins unterste Schubfach des kleinen Beistelltischs zauberte Tom Gleitgel und Kondom hervor. Wenn er damit nicht ziemlich deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er nicht warten wollte, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter. Allerdings schien es Richard mittlerweile ähnlich zu gehen.

Tom hatte etwas an sich, das Richard jedes Mals beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Er wusste nicht genau, ob es die Art war, wie er ihn ansah oder wie Tom ihn spüren ließ, dass er nur ihn wollte...vielleicht war es auch beides oder etwas ganz Anderes. Jedenfalls verfehlte es nie seine Wirkung.

Richard verteilte eine ausreichende Menge Gleitgel auf seinen Fingern und an Toms Eingang und der Jüngere spreizte seine Beine ein Stück. “Scheiße, lass das! Oder willst du, dass ich komme, bevor ich überhaupt in dir bin?“

“Das wäre unplanmäßig“, kicherte Tom. Im nächsten Moment entwich ihm allerdings ein überraschtes “Shit!“

Die Tatsache, dass Tom seine Beine nach Richards Schelte gleich noch ein Stück weiter gespreizt hatte, hatte der Ältere als Einladung verstanden, dass er bloß nicht zu vorsichtig vorgehen sollte, daher schob er ohne Umschweife seinen Zeigefinger in Tom. Da außer dem anfänglichen Schreckenslaut nichts weiter passierte, wagte Richard es, sich vorsichtig zu bewegen, beobachtete Tom dabei ganz genau.

Und der Jüngere gab ein Bild des Himmels ab, wie er sich keuchend wand und beinahe schon gierig Richards Finger entgegendrängte. Vorsichtig schob Richard einen zweiten Finger in ihn hinein und wartete einen Moment, bis Tom sich an den neuen Eindringling gewöhnt hatte, bevor er beide Finger leicht krümmte.

“Riiich!“, es war schon fast ein Lustschrei, der da über Toms Lippen kam, als er sich aufbäumte und vier Kratzspuren auf Richards Schulter hinterließ.

Jackpot.

Einerseits machte Tom es ihm jedes Mal bemerkenswert einfach, andererseits kostete es Richard gerade all seine Kraft, um bei dem Anblick des Jüngeren, der stöhnend den Kopf nach hinten geworfen hatte und sich jetzt schon in Richards Hüften krallte, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen. Genug davon, fand Richard und zog sich zurück, griff nach dem Kondom und riss die Folie mit den Zähnen auf.

“Richard, bitte...“, Tom flehte und hob sein Becken dem Älteren entgegen, als der sich das Gummi überstreifte.

“Shh, schon gut...“ Richard beugte sich zu Tom hinunter und tupfte einen liebevollen Kuss auf die geschwollenen Lippen. Tom flehte immer noch und trieb Richard damit fast in den Wahnsinn, so perfekt war es. Und verdammt, es war heiß! Richard ahnte, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, als er vorsichtig in Tom eindrang. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er schließlich ganz in dem Jüngeren versunken war und er zwang sich dazu, einen Moment in dieser Position zu verharren.

“Rich, komm schon.“ Tom suchte Richards Blick. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, stieß er sich Richard entgegen und die Vorsätze des Älteren, es langsam anzugehen, über Bord.

Richard zog sich fast komplett zurück, bevor er sich wieder zustieß. Nicht schnell und rücksichtslos, obwohl das eindeutig das war, was sein Schwanz gerade von ihm verlangte, aber trotzdem nicht minder tief und leidenschaftlich. Erst, als Tom ihn zum zweiten Mal aufforderte, ihn doch bitte _verdammt noch mal härter_ zu ficken, wagte Richard es, sich gehen zu lassen – mit dem Resultat, dass Tom ziemlich schnell nur noch ein stöhnendes Bündel Mensch unter ihm war. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Jüngere krallte sich tiefer in Richards Hüfte, hinterließ kleine, halbmondförmige Abdrücke auf seinem Rücken – und trat mit einem unkontrollierten Kick die Blumenvase vom Couchtisch, bevor er sich keuchend zwischen ihre erhitzten Körper entlud. Nur wenige Stöße und einige eindeutige Flüche später folgte ihm Richard.

Erschöpft sank er auf der verschwitzten Brust des Jüngeren zusammen. “Ich liebe dich.“

Tom strich die Schweißperlen auf Richards Stirn fort und hauchte anschließend einen zarten Kuss auf die erhitzte Haut. “Dann sind wir also tatsächlich zusammen, huh?“

Richard hob schwerfällig den Kopf, stützte ihn auf seine Hand und schaute Tom offen an. “Das hoffe ich doch. Ich teile mein Ben&Jerry's nämlich eigentlich nicht mit Jedem.“

Tom zog den Älteren zu einem liebevollen Kuss zu sich herunter und schaute dann zum Fernseher. “Eehehehe, du hättest den Film an keiner besseren Stelle pausieren können, schätze ich...“

Richard wandte den Kopf zu Marlin und Dory, die das Paar auf der Couch eng umschlungen und ziemlich erschrocken mit einem Blick der kaum deutlicher “WTF?“ sagen konnte, ansahen. “Timing. Entweder man hat es, oder man hat es nicht.“

“Und du hieltest es für gutes Timing, mir mitzuteilen, dass wir zusammen sind, kurz bevor du für mindestens zehn Wochen ans andere Ende der Welt fliegst?“

Richard kräuselte die Nase. _Das_ war wirklich kein besonders gutes Timing, andererseits...vielleicht war es das doch. “Klare Fronten sind für solche erzwungenen Trennungen vielleicht ganz gut.“

Tom setzte sich auf und räusperte sich. “Dann machen wir jetzt also Tabula-Rasa und klären einmal alles, was uns aufgefallen ist?“

Richard zuckte mit den Achseln. “Klar, warum nicht. Kann ja nicht schaden...Ich fang an. Du hast abgenommen.“

“Das war nach dieser Woche zu erwarten. Du hast zugenommen.“

“Fick dich.“

“Das hatten wir gerade, obwohl ich gegen einen Nachschlag nichts einzuwenden hätte“, entgegnete Tom grinsend und fuhr Richard durch seine Out-of-Bed-Frisur. “Du bist dran.“

“Ich mochte die Vase, die du kaputt getreten hast. Die hätte sich prima in meinem Esszimmer gemacht“, sinnierte Richard mit einem Blick auf die Keramikscherben auf dem dunklen Parkett. Zum Glück hatte Tom in der Vase immer nur künstliche Blumen stehen, sodass sie sich zumindest um aufquellendes Holz keine Sorgen machen mussten.

“Hmm, damit hätte man prima den Rotweinfleck auf deinem Esstisch verdecken können...“

“Da wäre kein Rotweinfleck, wenn du mich nicht bei unserem ersten Date angefleht hättest, dich auf dem Esstisch zu ficken...“

Tom kicherte. Das war definitiv ein erstes Mal, das es wert war, erinnert zu werden. “Du hättest Nein sagen können...“

Richard zog den Jüngeren für einen liebevollen Kuss zu sich heran.“Ich kann bei dir nie Nein sagen, du verdammter Bastard...“

“Das heißt, ich darf dich in Neuseeland besuchen kommen?“ Tom hatte das Thema bereits ein, oder zweimal angesprochen, aber Richard war nie sonderlich begeistert von der Idee gewesen. Niemand wusste von ihnen beiden und das durfte auch gerne noch eine Weile so bleiben. Allerdings hatte Tom auch treffend festgestellt, dass er ja schließlich nicht nur mit Richard 'befreundet' war, sondern es auch noch andere Castmember gab, die zu Toms Freundeskreis zählten. Dem hatte selbst Richard nicht mehr viel entgegenzusetzen.

“....Ja. Von mir aus. Aber ich werde kaum Zeit für dich haben“, Richard kicherte, “ich kann nicht für deine Sicherheit garantieren, noch werde ich für dein Schicksal verantwortlich sein.“

“Danke, Thorin. Apropos Thorin, wenn ich da bin, wirst du mir dann...“

“NEIN!“

“Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich fragen will...“

Richard zwickte Tom in die Seite. “Ich weiß genau, was du fragen willst und die Antwort ist Nein! Ich werde dir keinen Blowjob verpassen, während ich das verdammte Kostüm trage!“

“Aber Riiiich!“, protestierte Tom und setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf. “Du hast gesagt, dass du bei mir nie Nein sagen kannst...“

Tom hatte gerade einmal mehr bewiesen, wie stur er sein konnte und dass die meisten Unterhaltungen dieser Art mit ihm ungefähr so zielführend waren wie zwei Tage Kreisverkehr. Im Grunde war es vollkommen egal, was Richard jetzt sagte, daher beschränkte sich seine Antwort auf ein knappes “Hmpf.“

“Wirst du mir einen Blowjob verpassen, während du dein Kostüm trägst? Zumindest die Perücke! Bitte!“

 Richard seufzte. “Mal sehen. Vielleicht. Eventuell.....verdammter Bastard!“

 

 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> das lasse ich mal zur allgemeinen Erheiterung kommentarlos hier stehen: http://i118.photobucket.com/albums/o96/greenwhitebobo/Nemo0010_zps8240c809.jpg


End file.
